Oh For The Love Of Guava
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Molly And Edith are on tour with their friends in Allstar Weekend... and always seems to run into unique situations. ReadxReview


CAMERON! ZACH! GET THOSE PANTS ON NOWWWW!" Edith yelled as she and Molly barged into the room where both the boys were pinching each-other on the bed, with nothing but boxer's on, holding a video camera.

"But we are making a youtube video..." Cameron said innocently. Edith was in charge of making everything look perfect. From the boys, to the stage, to even herself, she was the most artistic girl in the area. She was always filled with bubbly idea's that would somehow always encourage all the boys, herself, and Molly. She was very close with everybody, but the boy who she was closest too was Zach, just because she was the one she had met first, back in middle school.

Molly was the backstage manager, also known as the main baby sitter. She always had her ways of making all the boys behave themselves, and sometimes they were scared of her. She was on top of everything that needs to be done, and she will do it gladly. She and Edith often put their minds together to make the most of a bad situation, and their has never been anything massive that they had not been able to overcome. She is closet to Cameron, simply because they are the most alike. They never really think about it, but they always seem to be attached to the hip.

The boys were told to do something, and usually, they did it. Often, nights like these were stressful, but nothing that the two of them couldn't handle. Of course there were many other people working with them, but nobody really interacted with the boys as much as those two.

"Molly!" the two girls heard Cameron yell from the hallway. They came out of their separate, portable offices, and looked at the boy in shiny blue boxers, holding his arm. "Cameron keeps pinching me!"

"Cameron, just shut up and put some pants on. Zach, stop pinching people!" Edith said, readjusting the headset sitting on her head, often muttering number and such into the mic.

"But I can't find my pants!" Molly pushed him back into the room violently, and began searching frantically for them.

"It's every freaking day with you! Maybe I should just do to you what I did with Michael and just duct tape them to your underwear, and duct tape your underwear to you." Finally, she pulled out a pear of blue jeans, with the belt still attached from under the chair in the corner.

"Here." just then, Edith frantically walked in.

"Where's Nathan? When was the last time you saw him?" Edith asked. "I have asked all the staff here and nobody has seen him since we arrived here this afternoon." they both looked at Cameron, knowing that as much as he would hate to admit it, he keeps tabs on his friends.

"He's with Michael." Cam said simply, playing Tap Tap Revenge on his Ipod.

"And where's Michael?" Edith asked, almost so angry that it was in a growl. 10 000 screaming fans out there, and nobody was ready.

"Videotaping Nathan sky-diving." The girls eye's popped wide as their jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

"W-w-w-what?" Molly asked. "WHY?"

"You said it was okay to. Remember at the Bed and Breakfast last week when we asked you if we could go sky-diving and you said, after a lot of persuading, that everything was a go!" Molly could feel herself turning into rage as she kept on imagining the band's guitarist jumping out of the emergency exit of a plane and landing on their drummer.

"NO! I SAID EVERYTHING WAS A NO!" She yelled. "YOU IDIOT!"

"Just chill Molz, apparently nobody here in New York can get a plane on such short notice..." he started explaining.

"Cam... it's Boston." Edith growled.

"Whatever. Anyways, he couldn't get a plane, so he's using the roof. And the para-shoot store was closed for the long weekend, so I loaned him my umbrella." Edith dug her palm angerly in her face as Molly tried her hardest not to let out a scream, wrap her hands around Cam's neck, and squeeze.

"So what you're saying is that Nathan is jumping off the room of this arena... with an umbrella and Michael is getting this all on film?" Cam just nodded. They heard the toilet flush, and Zach came wandering out of the bathroom. He was shirtless, but on his legs were bright, fluorescent green bell bottoms.

"I wanna wear THESE!" he laughed.

"Edith, PLEASE deal with that. Cameron, you get your pants on RIGHT NOW! I think I need to have a chat with some idiots. Be back." she stormed out of the room, and to the outside where, as said, Nathan had a small pink umbrella, and was looking over the roof's railings. Michael was sitting on the ground, looking up with the camera and laughing. Michael, after hearing footsteps, looked over to see Molly coming, and started fumbling. The first thing he grabbed for was his walkie-talkie.

"ABORT! ABORT!" he yelled. Molly walked up, and grabbed the talkie out of Michaels hands and began speaking into it.

"Nathan! Who the hell do you think you are? Mary Poppins?" She yelled, looking up.

"YES!" she heard in reply. He was now looking down on her, almost as if he were taunting her.

"Well, Mary! I give you to the count of three before I set a very angry Edith on you. Back away from the rail, and go back down to the stairs. If I have to come back and grab you myself, then someone is loosing a limb, got it? 1...2...3!" he was well backed away by three. "Good boy." Just then, Edith came walking out the front door, talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Yes this is Edith... yes I do work backstage with Allstar Weekend... Michael...? A Tractor...? Okay, we are very sorry about this, and we will send you all of the repair money by next week. Just call 555-5555 for all the info. Okay... thank you." she hung up the phone, and looked angerly at the sitting boy. "A tractor? How the hell do you damage a tractor? And when? We are in BOSTON! There aren't any tractors in Boston!" Michael started to get all clammy, and he gulped.

"Ummm... long story short. Pretty much when we were driving here all together for the first time in forever, you guys fell asleep. Well we had been driving for a long time, so we turned onto this gravel road so we could stop, stretch our legs and go pee... and there was this tractor just sitting there! And we decided how to turn it on, and I drove it... into a parked semi truck." He explained. "We ran out there after that."

"Well, GEEZE! Now we are down 2 grand! Could you guys be a little more responsible please? I mean you are 20, practically grown men. You need to draw the line somewhere!"

"We are so sorry, but you should really be looking at the fact that we have 5 minutes to the show, and nobody's really ready." All three of them ran back through the propped back door, and back into the rooms. Zach and Cameron continued to fight with hurtful pokes in their underwear while Nathan was busy texting. Molly took Cam into her room while Edith took Zach into hers next door to Molly.

"Not the yellow shirt, the blue one!" Edith said, grabbing the light yellow shirt from Zach's hand and switching it with an identical blue one. She turned her head for one second and she heard a buzzing sound. Zach had grabbed the razor from her men's hair kit, and now had it turned on and was holding it up to his head. "NO! Don't shave your head! Leave it long!" she ran over to grab it from his hands, but it was a harder battle than she had thought. "MOLLY! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" she called next door.

"I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE!" she heard her call back, almost breathlessly. The battle took a bad turn when the two of them flew from the room and out into the hallway. Edith smushed underneath his body.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU ARE HEAVY!" he rolled off, and Edith grabbed the razor. But Zach had hit the door, and it creaked open, enough to give them a view of what was going on.

Molly had Cam pushed onto a char. His legs were facing them, and she was pulling at something... maybe his pants? She got closer and closer to his legs until it appeared that she was lying right on top of his thighs. Then... what they heard next would shock them forever.

"YOU'RE TOO FAT FOR THIS SKIRT! IT'S MINE! GET OUT OF IT!" Molly pulled and pulled, but they both stopped moving as soon as they realized they were being watched by the two getting off the floor.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Edith yelled.

"RAPEEE!" Cameron yelled, and dramatically pulled his knee's to his body, and started rocking back and forth with a fake possessed stare on his face.

"Nothing, I swear..." Molly said looking at her favourite skirt, ripped on the floor. Zach and Edith slowly backed away. Suddenly, Zach turned around and bolted out the door, Cameron following him with an evil laugh. Knowing that they were over 10 minutes late on stage, the two girls bolted after them. Cameron took a left, and Zach took a right, both girls followed their guy.

"ZACH! NO NO NO! NOT ON..." she stopped when she realized that they were right in the middle of their stage. She took that as an opportunity to snatch his ear and grab a mic. "Ummm.. hi guys. Sorry about the show starting a little bit late. We will be starting in about 10 minutes! ALLSTAR WEEKEND!" the crowd went nuts as they walked off the stage. When they got back to the room, Molly was already standing there outside the door, talking through her headset. Zach was pushed into the room, and was told to get clothes on.

"That was good." Molly said, high-fiving Edith. "I think we finally have them under con-" they stopped talking when they heard a loud splash/crash.

"But...?" Edith asked. Then it hit her... "the back door." the two girls ran into main room too see Zach sitting in the fountain.

"DAMMIT ZACH! THEY HAVE A POOL HERE! YOU DON'T NEED TO SWIM IN THE FOUNTAIN!" Edith yelled.

"WOOOOHOOO!" they heard as Cameron came jumping in beside his friend.

"NO! DON'T CAM! OH DAMN AND YOU DO THIS NOW? AFTER YOU FINALLY HAVE CLOTHES ON? I swear it's like monkey-see-monkey-do with you!" Molly yelled. "How are we gonna get them out?"

"Like this..." they walked over, and hauled them out and back to the room. Edith, the first one to enter, looked in the corner of the room to see Harry Potter standing there. "Harry! It's nice to see you again! A little help getting them dry?" he mutters a spell, and all of a sudden, they both pop dry. "Thank you!"

"SHOWTIME!" Molly yells at the top of her voice. All four boys come in, and they do their small cheer before grabbing what they need and hitting the stage.

"HELLO NEW YORK!" Zach yelled.

"IT'S BOSTON YOU IDIOT!" Molly yells, and huff's backstage, knowing that the hardest part of her and Edith's night is done.

**A/N: HEYYYY! I am not dead! Yahhh! So there will be more info about this on my profile, but pretty much this is Edith and I, and our summer boredom! Enjoy, and PLEASE comment!**


End file.
